Gombal's Time
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Sanctuary cenat - cenut. Apa jadinya jika para Saint Athena yang terkenal garang dan gahar berupaya menggombal sang pujaan hati? Romantiskah? Atau malah akan terjadi Holy War susulan? Full of Sho-ai. Multipairing. Anda telah diperingatkan.


**Gombal's Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

**Ungkapan 'Eaa...' © orang yang mempopulerkannya pertama kali**

Segala atribut yang disebutkan dibawah adalah milik pemiliknya sendiri. Full of Sho-ai. Anda telah diperingatkan.

**Genre : **Humor, Romance (kacangan)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu pagi, cerah tak berawan, serta hembusan angin sepoi menyejukkan suasana. Kondisi sempurna seperti ini tidak disia – siakan oleh Dègel, pemuda Bluegard itu segera duduk nyaman diteras kuilnya, bersandar pada salah satu pilar penyangga. Ditemani buku dalam pangkuannya, Dègel menikmati waktu santainya dengan amat tenang, damai, aman, sentosa hingga—

BRUKK!

—terdengar suara 'sesuatu' jatuh dari tangga penghubung kuil Aquarius dan Capricorn. Tidak perlu Dègel pertanyakan lagi, 'sesuatu' yang jatuh itu segera berdiri dan dengan langkah terseok – seok berusaha mencapai tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Pagi, Gel!" Kardia mengangkat satu tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap pinggangnya yang serasa memar mendadak. Saint berambut hijau yang disapa hanya merespon dengan anggukkan kepala begitu Kardia telah duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Tadi kamu habis jatuh?" Dègel basa – basi.

Kardia menoleh sumringah, agak tidak percaya mendapati sahabat es batunya itu memberanikan diri membuka pembicaraan awal. "Iya, nih. Habis jatuh." Senyum sumringahnya mendadak berubah menjadi seringaian satu sisi, senyum miring aneh berjuta makna. "Jatuh cinta padamu."

(Eaaaa...)

Tuh 'kan berjuta makna.

Walau Dègel agak kaget juga diserang tiba – tiba seperti itu, tapi ekspresi dinginnya menutup semuanya, hingga membuat lawan bicaranya mendengus jengkel. "Jangan ngomong sembarangan." Tegur sang Aquarius.

'Ini Es Serut! Susah banget dibikin merah mukanya.' Dengus Kardia dalam hati. Tapi bukan Scorpio Kardia namanya kalau cepat putus asa, kalau diistilahkan dalam pepatah, gagal rencana satu, rencana lain tumbuh seribu. Pokoknya walau badai salju menghadang, cintaku tak 'kan kulepas, deh!

"Gak ngomong sembarangan, kok." Pemuda berambut biru ombak itu semakin menggeser duduknya mendekati Dègel. "Itu beneran dari sini lho." Kardia menepuk dada kirinya kuat – kuat, mempertegas deklarasinya tadi.

Dègel berdecak malas, pemuda itu membalik halaman bukunya cuek. "Dari jantungmu yang tidak sehat itu?"

"Biar dikata jantung penyakitan juga, aku sih hepi – hepi aja." Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Kardia menutup paksa buku sang sahabat. Menciptakan bunyi BUG yang kuat. Mengundang reaksi tidak suka dari pemilik buku. Tapi dasar Kardia, delikan tajam layaknya silet Saint Aquarius disampingnya ini malah dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam pula. Setajam golok. "Dègel, kalau pacarmu sedang bicara, tatap matanya!"

Entah Kardia salah lihat atau bagaimana, rona pink halus mulai menjalari pipi sang Aquarius. Walau Dègel sendiri masih teguh dengan wajah temboknya. "Sejak kapan kita punya hubungan lebih dari sahabatan?"

"Sejak kapan?" Kardia membeo, tatapannya semakin intens. Disisi lain Dègel mulai merasa gugup tak terkendali, berkali – kali pemuda itu menelan ludah. "Sejak kamu membuat jantungku selalu berdebar gak karu – karuan. Aku gak nerima penolakan ya, jadi mau gak mau kita gak terjebak friendzone lagi." Kardia nyerocos seenak udel.

"Kenapa saya harus punya hubungan lebih sama kamu?" kukuh pada balok esnya , maksudnya pendiriannya, Dègel kembali berargumen.

"Karena..." Kardia terdiam sebentar. Sebelum melanjutkan sembari mengubah tatapan tajamnya yang mendadak bertransformasi menjadi sorot mata yang teduh. "Karena bagiku, kamu adalah Antares. Bintang paling terang, yang tanpa dia, konstelasi Scorpio bukanlah apa – apa."

(Eaaaa...)

Dègel membeku (dalam arti kiasan) saking terkejutnya, dia baru tahu kalau wawasan Kardia mengenai astronomi lumayan luas ternyata. Pemuda kutu buku yang sekarang telah total melupakan bukunya yang ditutup paksa tadi, tersenyum tipis. Amat tipis sampai – sampai tidak kelihatan.

"Saya tidak suka digombal."

"Itu bukan gombalan, kok!" Scorpio disamping Dègel merespon cepat. "'Kan tadi sudah dibilang, semuanya beneran dari sini." Sekali lagi, Kardia menepuk dadanya, tempat dimana jantungnya berada. Sementara sang sahabat kembali mengembangkan senyumnya sambil pura – pura kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Terserah, deh."

**...**

Regulus duduk pewe diteras depan kuil pamannya sambil minum teh hijau oleh – oleh dari Tenma. Sementara sang paman sedang mengaduk tehnya sendiri tepat disamping sang ponakan. Mereka habis latihan subuh (lari naik turun tangga Sanctuary, angkat pilar – pilar, mukul beton – beton sampai hancur) dan memutuskan untuk istirahat setelah Sisyphus menghancurkan betonnya yang keseratus dua puluh dua. Seusai mandi, Sisyphus berbaik hati mengajak anak dari kakaknya itu untuk sarapan.

"Wah, paman! Pagi ini indah ya!" Regulus menatap langit biru, sementara Sisyphus disampingnya tersenyum ke-bapak-an menanggapinya.

"Benar. Sangat cocok untuk piknik."

"Piknik, ya..." Saint Leo itu mengambil cangkirnya dan mulai menyeruputnya pelan – pelan.

"Apalagi bersama orang tersayang."

"UHUKK!" ucapan Sisyphus barusan sukses membuat sang ponakan batuk – batuk keselek teh hijau. Dengan kecepatan secepat Lightning Plasma, Regulus buru – buru mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah bekas mandi dengan handuk. Kemudian merapikan pakaiannya juga membenarkan sepatunya. Sang Saint muda itu kelihatan terburu - buru sekali.

Melihat ponakannya yang kalang kabut seperti itu membuat Sisyphus menyipitkan mata, "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Regulus yang sedang memeriksa apa kancing bajunya telah terkancing semua menjawab cepat. "Aku ada janji sama seseorang, paman. Pagi ini. Piknik."

"Sepertinya penting sekali." Sisyphus meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Memang penting!" sekarang si singa sedang berkaca menata rambutnya yang coklat itu. Kemudian menoleh kearah sang Saint Sagittarius sambil memasang senyum paling kece yang dia punya. "Aku udah mirip Justin Bieber belum, paman?"

Sisyphus menelengkan kepalanya kesamping, "Siapa itu Justin Bieber?"

Regulus menepuk jidatnya sendiri, lupa bahwa ini abad 18. Begitu dia merasakan cosmo gelap familiar milik 'orang itu', pemuda pemegang zirah singa emas itu segera berlari menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan Sisyphus yang masih terbengong – bengong.

"Tunggu Regulus! Memangnya seseorang itu siapa?!" Sisyphus berteriak dari kuilnya, sayang sekali toa belum diciptakan pada zaman itu. Well, bukannya Sisyphus ini orangnya kepo, dia hanya menjalankan amanah dari kakaknya Ilias saja.

"Rhadamantys...!" teriakan Regulus samar – samar terdengar. Membuat Sisyphus mengangguk – angguk mendengarnya.

"Rhadamantys toh ternyata." Salah satu Saint senior itu menyeruput kembali tehnya. Setelah otaknya tersambung dengan baik, giliran dirinyalah yang terbatuk menyemburkan cairan hangat yang belum sempat masuk ke kerongkongannya, "HAH?! APA?! WYVERN RHADAMANTYS..!" cangkir dalam genggamannya jatuh hingga pecah saat membentur lantai. Tidak menghiraukan cangkir pecah itu, Sisyphus buru – buru berlari mengejar sang ponakan. "TUNGGU REGULUS! ORANG ITU BERBAHAYA...!"

**...**

Saint Leo itu ngos – ngosan begitu mencapai kuil paling dasar, tangannya sekarang sedang menggenggam sebuah keranjang penuh perlengkapan piknik, dibahunya tersampir taplak lebar merah putih kotak – kotak khas piknik yang dia ambil dari kuilnya saat berlari turun tadi. Rasa lelahnya entah kenapa hilang seketika begitu bayangan dari orang itu mendekat. Judge Underworld itu tidak mengenakan Surplice sama seperti dirinya, hanya pakaian panjang biasa berwarna hitam. Dasar bawahan Hades, lengket sekali dengan sesuatu yang berwarna suram.

"Lama ya, Rhada?" Regulus menggaruk rambut coklatnya merasa bersalah membuat pujaan hatinya menunggu.

Rhadamantys menggeleng, "Tidak juga. Hanya sejam kok." Apa sih artinya satu jam bagi makhluk abadi macam dia? Apalagi buat menunggu sang pencuri hati?

Tanpa menunggu lagi, dua sejoli beda usia itu berjalan beriringan menuju sungai yang tak jauh dari Sanctuary. Rhadamantys berbaik hati membawakan taplak yang dirasa cukup membebani Regulus. Yang dihadiahi senyuman terima kasih yang amat manis dari sang Saint Leo. Rasa – rasanya memanggul gunung boleh saja bagi Rhadamantys asalkan dia dapat melihat senyum itu sekali lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sisyphus beserta El Cid dan Manigoldo sedang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sebenarnya Rhadamantys sudah tahu, sih. Cuma dia malas saja menegurnya, walau dimarahi pun mereka pasti bakal ikut juga. Lebih baik pura – pura tidak tahu saja. Lagi pula dia harus bersikap sopan kepada calon paman mertuanya (?).

Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa El Cid dan Manigoldo bisa ikut, Sisyphus yang tidak ingin sendiri menyeret sang Capricorn yang tidak tahu apa – apa untuk menemaninya. El Cid sih sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka mengganggu hubungan orang lain, apalagi masalah kencan. Tapi baginya, untuk Saint Sagittarius satu itu, apa sih yang nggak. Sedang si Cancer, tidak ada alasan khusus sih. Dia hanya kurang kerjaan saja. Jadi saat dia melihat Sisyphus yang lari ugal – ugalan sambil menarik El Cid, mau tidak mau penjaga kuil keempat itu jadi penasaran.

Yukk, lanjut ke pasangan kencan kita. Sesampainya kedua orang itu ditempat tujuan, Regulus segera mengeluarkan barang – barang dalam keranjangnya, diikuti Rhadamantys yang menggelar taplak kotak – kotak diatas rumput dekat dengan pohon lebat yang ada disana. Setelah semua tertata rapi, hakim dari neraka kita mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan bersandar pada batang pohon. Sementara Regulus menyiapkan roti isi diatas piring dan menyodorkankannya kepada Rhadamantys.

Rhadamantys tentu menerimanya, walau pasti tidak dia makan. Saint Leo yang duduk agak jauh dari dirinya, mulai melahap roti isi itu kaku. Selama beberapa lama, tidak ada yang berinisiatif berbicara duluan. Sepi senyap itu hanya diisi dengan suara aliran sungai dan hembusan angin. Rhadamantys normal saja, dia 'kan memang tidak banyak bicara. Yang aneh adalah Saint Leo ini, tidak biasanya dia jadi kehilangan kata – kata. Padahal malamnya dia sudah berlatih speaking – speaking didepan cermin. Bahkan saking speechless-nya, sudah tiga roti yang dia makan, belum juga ada pokok pembicaraan yang nongol diotaknya. Dia tidak tahu saja, bahwa Sisyphus yang ada didalam semak – semak sana sedang berdoa panjang – panjang supaya suasana diam seperti ini terus berlanjut sampai selesai.

Diam – diam singa muda itu melirik Rhadamantys disampingnya. Dia baru sadar tanpa surplice-nya yang ampun – ampunan besarnya itu, Rhadamantys terlihat agak kurus.

'Eh!' Regulus tiba – tiba teringat sesuatu, 'Itu dia!'

"Ehh... Rhada... " Regulus mencicit. Tapi cukuplah untuk didengar sang hakim hingga membuatnya menoleh kearah sang pemanggil.

"Ya?"

"Su-surplice kamu... Wyvern 'kan?" ponakan dari Sisyphus itu bertanya ragu – ragu.

Rhadamantys jelas bingung. Untuk apa Regulus bertanya? Bukannya mereka sudah pernah bertarung bersama (bersama ini maksudnya lawan). Seharusnya dia sudah tahu.

"Iya. Burung Wyvern." Meski begitu, penyuka kegelapan itu tetap menjawab, "Tiga Judge Underworld surplice-nya memang mewakili tiga ekor burung. Garuda, Griffin, dan Wyvern. Karena itu saya dijuluki Wyvern Rhadamantys." Sambil mengerutkan kening, dia melanjutkan, "Bukannya kamu sudah tahu, ya. Kenapa bertanya?"

"So-soalnya..." tidak perlu sepintar Rhadamantys untuk tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya sekarang ini sedang salah tingkah. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa lanjutan perkataan ini akan membuat wajahnya layaknya tomat. "Tanpa surplice-mu pun. Kamu telah membawa terbang hatiku."

(Eaaaa...)

**...**

"Fufufufu..." Manigoldo terkekeh pelan dibalik semak – semak, tempat persembunyian mereka, "Lumayanlah, untuk seukuran singa muda."

"Lumayan?" Sisyphus yang ada disamping kanannya mendelik, "Lumayan katamu? Saya tidak setuju Regulus dekat – dekat apalagi sampai menggombal orang itu!" entah ada dendam apa, Sagittarius kita ini sepertinya murka sekali, "Siapa juga yang ngajarin ponakan saya menggombal?"

"Gue dong!" Manigoldo menyeringai bangga, "Hebat 'kan! Bahkan bisa sampai bikin orang sedingin Rhadamantys itu malu – malu! Dahsyat 'kan!"

"Jadi kamu?" Sisyphus menggeram, "El Cid!"

"Ya, Sisyphus?" Capricorn muka tembok itu menoleh kearah sang sahabat.

"Ingatkan saya untuk menjadikan Manigoldo sasaran anak panah saya kalau kita pulang dari sini!"

"Dengan senang hati."

"Woii!" Manigoldo panik seketika, "Gak semuanya gue kok! Si Kardia juga ambil bagian!"

"Kardia juga! Pokoknya kalian berdua! Jangan lupa, El Cid!" Sisyphus kembali melanjutkan mengintai acara kencan yang modusnya piknik itu.

"Apapun maumu, Sisyphus." El Cid mengangkat bahu sambil melirik Manigoldo yang wajahnya telah pucat pasi seluruhnya.

**...**

Sementara pengintip – pengintip itu sedang sibuk sendiri, Rhadamantys yang merah wajahnya hanya diam menunduk menatap roti isi dalam pangkuannya. Dia punya refleks yang bagus kalau soal serangan tiba – tiba (resiko jadi hakim neraka), tapi tidak dengan gombalan tiba – tiba. Tak beda jauh dengan sang penerima gombalan, sang pelontar gombalan juga sama merahnya. Tidak menyangka dapat mengucapkan kalimat aneh macam itu.

'Aku harus belajar lebih banyak dari Kak Kardia dan Kak Manigoldo!' tekadnya dalam hati. Sayang sekali, nak. Dua gurumu itu akan babak belur dikeroyok anak panah ketika kau pulang nanti.

"Re-regulus... Kamu, tahu tidak?" Rhadamantys buka suara. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin hanya menjadi pihak yang menerima. Dia juga ingin memberi. Walau ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Ya iyalah, siapa juga yang bisa digombal di Underworld? Pandora? Bisa benjol tujuh susun kepala Rhadamantys ditimpuk harva kalau berani menggombal cewek berambut hitam itu.

Telinga Regulus mengacung seketika, wajahnya berseri – seri, tidak menyangka gombalan abalnya direspon. "Gak tahu..." dengan lagak malu – malu juga senyum teramat manis, putra Ilias itu menjawab.

Celaka bagi Rhadamantys, senyuman itu entah kenapa membuat kata – kata yang telah tertata rapi dalam kepalanya menguap seketika. Seolah ada bintang – bintang bertebaran disekitar wajah Regulus layaknya scene drama – drama Korea. Dan dimata Rhadamantys, itu mempesona. Juga melumpuhkan. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menjawab, "Saya juga tidak tahu."

Kecewa? Regulus tentu kecewa berat. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari hakim neraka yang dinginnya sama dengan reinkarnasinya Aquarius Dègel itu, nak?

"Regulus!"

Kecewa itu tidak berlangsung lama rupanya. Karena belum lewat lima menit, Rhadamantys telah membuka suaranya kembali. Kali ini pria itu hanya menunduk tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Belajar dari pengalaman.

"Iya?" Regulus H2C. Harap – harap Cemas.

"Ayah kamu, Ilias 'kan? Saint Leo sebelum kamu?"

Sambil mengernyit, Regulus mengiyakan. "Benar. Ayah sendiri yang mewarisi Gold Cloth Leo. Kok tahu?"

"Ka-karena... " belum apa – apa, wajah Rhadamantys sudah merah saja.

"Karena?"

"Karena kamu telah menjadi raja dihati saya."

Awalnya Regulus tidak mengerti apa kaitan semua itu. Resiko punya pacar intelek, apa – apa musti dianalisis dulu. Dan berhubung Regulus orangnya lumayan lemot. Wajahnya baru merona setelah sepuluh menit gombalan itu terucapkan.

Eh? Gak mudeng ya? Gak apa deh, buat Rhada dikasih 'eaa' juga.

(Eaaaa...)

**...**

"Apaan itu maksudnya 'raja dihati'?" Manigoldo gagal paham.

"Singa adalah lambang konstelasi Leo. Singa 'kan dikenal sebagai raja hutan, jadi maknanya adalah Regulus telah naik tahta menjadi raja dihati si Wyvern itu." El Cid yang menjelaskan, "Seharusnya Rhadamantys memberi gombalan yang mudah dimengerti. Otak Regulus bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipakai berpikir keras."

"Saya tidak peduli!" Sisyphus kembali menggeram, "Pokoknya saya akan bawa pulang Regulus sekarang!" kalau saja tidak dicegat oleh El Cid dan Manigoldo, acara kencan dipinggir sungai itu bakal bubar secara terpaksa gara – gara sang paman yang overprotective.

"Sisyphus! Jangan egois dong! Regulus juga butuh kebebasan, tau!" Manigoldo menarik – narik tangan sang Sagittarius semakin masuk kedalam semak – semak. El Cid juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Lagian wajar 'kan Regulus jatuh cinta. Walau objek yang bikin dia terpesona diluar perkiraan kita."

"Jatuh cinta, gundulmu!" Sisyphus masih mengamuk, "Saya tetap tidak terima!"

Perkataan barusan nyaris membuat kedua Capricorn dan Cancer itu terjungkal kebelakang saking terkejutnya. Ini beneran Sisyphus nih?

Sadar bahwa sahabatnya tidak dapat diganggu gugat, akhirnya El Cid mencoba mengambil jalan pintas. Rencana cadangan yang dia pikir tidak akan dirinya pakai seumur hidupnya. "Sisyphus!" panggilnya.

"Apa?!" sangar, yang punya nama menjawab.

"Kamu Saint Sagittarius 'kan?" El Cid memandang intens mata kecoklatan sang lawan bicara.

"Ya iyalah, Cid! Sejak kapan kamu kena amnesia?!" nyolot tentu saja. Belum dapat mengira kedok dari pertanyaan basa – basi sang sahabat.

"Hanya memastikan, kok. Soalnya kamu telah membuat satu panah emas kamu bersarang dihati saya."

(Eaaaa...)

Beda dengan ponakannya yang agak lamban, Sisyphus memiliki otak yang tanpa loading (kecuali kalau dipagi hari). Terbukti dengan wajah terkesiapnya begitu kata terakhir diucap oleh El Cid. Amat perlahan, Sisyphus menatap El Cid, El Cid menatap Sisyphus, Manigoldo menatap El Cid dan Sisyphus waspada. Mewanti – wanti apa yang bakal terjadi. Perang 100 hari-kah? Kembalinya pertarungan epic anak panah emas VS Excalibur-kah? Populernya hastag #SaveHajiLulung di Sanctuary-kah? Pusing pala Berbie-kah? Oke, oke. Yang dua terakhir ini OOT.

Dan yang terjadi benar – benar sebuah kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Sisyphus tersipu malu saudara – saudara. Taruhan, kejadian ini akan masuk kedalam list acara On The Spot dalam 'Tujuh kejadian langka sekali seumur hidup didunia' nanti malam.

El Cid masih saja tidak berekspresi, tapi semua tahu bahwa dia puas. Puas akan segalanya, puas akan gombalannya.

"Emm... El Cid. Kamu, Saint Capricorn bukan?" Sisyphus yang masih tersipu, bertanya.

Sementara El Cid yang ditanya, menelengkan kepalanya terkejut. Tidak menyangka gombalannya akan dijawab secepat ini. Tapi dia senang kok. Pemuda berambut pendek itu membuka mulut dengan jawaban klasik berisi dua kata, "Kok tahu?"

"Loe mau bilang, karena El Cid telah meng-Excalibur hati loe, begitu?" Manigoldo menuding sang Sagittarius. Mengakibatkan meluncurnya anak panah secara tiba - tiba yang nyaris merobek telinga kanannya. "Oke! Oke! Santai bro! Oke gue mingkem!"

Sisyphus kembali memandang El Cid sembari menyimpan busurnya tenang, seolah celetukkan sang Cancer tadi tidak pernah terjadi. "Soalnya, tidak peduli berapa kalipun lenganmu putus, yang terpenting sayangmu untuk saya tidak akan pernah putus."

(Eaaaa...)

Diam – diam, El Cid menyeringai perlahan, refleksi kebahagiaannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali jumpalitan sekarang juga, tapi tidak jadi karena takut imagenya didepan Sisyphus hancur. "Walau agak nyesek. Tapi, makasih."

Pria berhead-ban dihadapannya ikut tersenyum, disertai lirikan sayang menatap iris milik sang pemilik konsteasi kambing. Beh! Lirikan matamu menarik hati, dah!

Manigoldo asli mati gaya. Sendiri ditengah – tengah dua orang yang sedang lovey-dovey itu PERIH, Pope! Apalagi dengan kondisinya yang jomblo seperti sekarang ini. 'Kayaknya semua Cancer dikutuk bakal jadi jomblo seumur hidup deh. Itu si Pak tua udah beratus – ratus tahun umurnya, belum punya istri juga. Padahal asli masih bisa diandalkan lho.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Karena tidak ingin jadi obat nyamuk bakar wangi kepiting rebus, sekaligus teringat kata – kata dari gurunya bahwa 'Jika dua orang sedang berduaan. Maka orang ketiga itu adalah setan', maka sang Saint Cancer memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Kembali ke kuilnya yang damai dan indah. (Psst... Kuil Cancer disini masih bersih-sih-sih. Belum ada kepala – kepala gaje nemplok didinding dan dilantai).

"Lelah, gue! Lelah!"

**...**

Setelah ngobrol – ngobrol sedikit sama Shion di Kuil Aries, numpang sarapan di Kuil Taurus, dan nonton acara live pertarungan dua saudara di Kuil Gemini, Saint Cancer tersayang kita akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kitab suci—ralat—berhasil memulangkan Sasuke ke Konoha—ralat lagi—berhasil mencapai kuilnya sendiri. Temple sweet temple, Kuil Cancer. Tapi belum juga satu langkah memasuki pintu masuk, dia telah dikagetkan oleh penampakan seseorang berambut hitam, berbaju hitam, dan bermata hitam yang sedang anteng disofa ruang tamunya.

"God of Death Thanatos?!" pekiknya melengking.

Seseorang serba hitam itu mengangkat wajahnya memandang sang tuan kuil begitu mendengar namanya beserta julukannya disebut secara bersamaan. "Yo juga, Gold Saint Cancer Manigoldo."

"Ngapain kesini?" Manigoldo yang telah berhasil menetralisir keterkejutannya bertanya kasar. Cukup satu bawahan Hades yang dia lihat satu hari ini, dia tidak ingin lebih.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Thanatos menyandarkan punggungnya disofa, sembari menatap Manigoldo dengan ekspresi wajah paling tidak bersalah yang dia miliki (ugh! Mimisan saya).

"Ya jelas-lah!" Manigoldo memekik lagi, "Ini Sanctuary! Lokasi keramat, tau! Gak sembarang orang bisa berkeliaran disini!"

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa Rhadamantys bisa masuk seenak hati kesini?" Saudara Dewa Tidur itu mengembalikan pertanyaan masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Manigoldo ingin membalas, tapi tidak tahu apa yang dapat membungkam shinigami satu itu. Lagi pula pertanyaan tadi sudah merupakan sebuah skakmat baginya. "Kamu lupa ya, Cancer? Kalau saya ini bukan orang." Wajah Manigoldo jadi merah karena marah. Benar juga, dia 'kan Dewa. Tidak peduli, Thanatos melanjutkan, "Saya hanya ingin balas dendam. Kejadian waktu itu, yang kamu mengganggu saat – saat santai saya bersama saudara saya. Menyerbu langsung tidak tahu malu, tanpa mengetuk pintu, bahkan menghancurkan papan catur saya. Padahal saya hampir menang—"

"Jadi loe maunya apa?!" menyerah, Manigoldo memberi bentakan terakhir. Ikuti saja keinginannya, Manigoldo. Lebih cepat lebih baik, pikirnya.

Selama beberapa detik, Thanatos hanya diam. Tapi detik berikutnya, senyuman kemenangan telah membentuk dari bibirnya. Cancer tidak sabaran itu telah masuk kedalam perangkapnya. Diatas meja didepan sofa, cahaya – cahaya hitam tiba - tiba bersinar, memunculkan sesuatu berbentuk persegi dari udara kosong. Setelah sinar itu sirna, Manigoldo terkejut mendapati sebuah papan catur lengkap dengan bidaknya telah tersedia diatas meja.

"Main catur dengan saya."

Pemilik konstelasi kepiting itu jelas cengo. Dirinya, Gold Saint paling kece sejagat Sanctuary, disuruh main sesuatu yang gak macho macam catur? Helloooww?! (alay bang!). "Nggak! Gue gak mau! Lagian gue gak tau cara mainnya."

Thanatos menaikkan alis. "Ah ya, seharusnya saya tahu. Permainan yang mengandalkan otak seperti ini memang tidak cocok dengan kamu yang sama sekali tidak punya otak." Manigoldo muncul tanduknya. "Tidak perlu tahu tekhniknya. Kamu cukup menggerakkan bidak – bidak caturnya saja."

"Kemana?" Manigoldo masih acuh.

"Terserah."

"Ogah!"

Menghela napas, sang Dewa Kematian lalu menyandarkan punggungnya kesofa. Dan dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada, dia melirik manusia dihadapannya yang entah kenapa berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa tidur belakangan ini, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Menilai, sekaligus menyeringai sedikit, begitu tidak mendapati alasan apa yang membuat dirinya tertarik pada pemuda urakan bin tidak tahu malu ini.

Dipandangi sebegitu intensnya jelas membuat Manigoldo risih. Apa lagi disertai senyum miring aneh yang serasa menelanjanginya. Dengan wajah gugup dipaksakan acuh, dia menegur. "Apa lihat – lihat? Ada utang?!"

"Tidak kok." Masih dengan senyum menyeringai, Thanatos mengembalikan pertanyaan. "Hanya memastikan saja. Kamu betulan Saint Cancer 'kan?"

Teringat kejadian Sagittarius-Capricorn beberapa menit yang lalu, wajah sang kepiting merah padam seketika. "Loe mau bilang kalau gue udah mencapit hati loe gitu?" sahutnya tak berperikewolesan sedikitpun.

Adik Hypnos tertawa mendengarnya. "Sorry ya, siapa juga yang mau gombalin kamu? Saya Cuma mau tanya saja, kalau betulan kamu Saint Cancer, mana sopan santun kamu. Dimana – mana itu tamu adalah raja."

Jengkel setengah mati, Cancer kita satu ini hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati. Karena ingin cobaan ini cepat selesai, dia akhirnya setuju saja, dan beranjak duduk disofa tepat dihadapan sang Dewa Kematian dengan wajah tidak ridho dunia akhirat. "Serah loe, dah. Yang penting habis ini loe pulang."

"As your wish." Senyum Thanatos makin mengembang. Dia lalu mulai duluan dengan menggerakkan bidak paling depan.

Manigoldo yang memang tidak mudeng setengah mati sama permainan satu ini, juga mengikuti dengan gerakan malas. Sama sekali tidak menghayati permainan. 'Seumur hidup gak ketemu papan catur, gue gak masalah deh. Yang penting ini Dewa sialan pergi dari sini.' Innernya dengan wajah kesal.

"Manigoldo, kamu tahu apa persamaanmu dengan catur ini?" mendadak sang Dewa Kematian bertanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Sama – sama rumit." Dibagian ini Manigoldo masih acuh, membuat Thanatos semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang pemilik konstelasi kepiting. "Dan sama – sama membuat saya selalu bergairah."

(Eaaaa...)

"Dafuqqq...?!" Manigoldo terjengkang kebelakang saking kagetnya. Dia menatap Thanatos yang masih tersenyum memandanginya, dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'Ciyusan, nih?'. Dengan menggelengkan kepala, sang Cancer mencoba menjaga wibawanya yang memang sudah tak terjaga lagi. Berusaha sekuat tenaga melupakan kalimat kembaran Dewa tidur tadi, berharap itu hanya mimpi.

Sementara Thanatos malah semakin mengembangkan senyum, 'Kepiting sialan ini jadi semakin manis saja kalau sedang kalang kabut.' Batinnya.

Mencoba mencari pembicaraan lain, Manigoldo melirik apa saja yang ada disekitarnya. Peralihan suasana. Menadak iris ungunya terpentok pada barisan bidak dipapan catur milik Thanatos. Dan meski dia tidak mengerti sama sekali, dia menyadari bahwa ada satu bidak yang kurang, padahal belum ada satupun bidak lawannya ini yang tersingkir. Bidak paling besar, dan paling berkuasa. "Dimana raja loe?"

"Maksudnya ini?" Thanatos memperlihatkan benda hitam yang entah dia ambil dari mana kepada Manigoldo, kemudian meletakkan bidak dengan ukuran paling tinggi itu diatas meja. "Saya tidak butuh."

Semakin bingunglah Manigoldo mendengarnya.

"Karena saya sudah punya raja yang lebih berkuasa dibandingkan ini." Thanatos melempar bidak tadi, dan ditangkap dengan refleks yang luar biasa dari Manigoldo. "Kamu."

(Eaaaa...)

"Plis, Thanatos! Berhenti deh!" Manigoldo bergidik ngeri, melempar balik bidak catur kepada pemiliknya. "Gue rela nemenin loe main catur sampai loe puas. Tapi, plis, berhenti bertingkah kayak orang gak pernah tidur!" histeris? Jelas. Apa yang lebih mengagetkanmu selain Dewa Kematian yang terkenal kejam dan sering bersumpah akan membunuhmu, tiba – tiba tak ada angin tak ada hujan menggombalmu tanpa sebab?

Bagai Hasgard yang disiram minyak panas (perumpamaan macam apa ini?) Thanatos malah semakin berapi – api. Catur dihadapannya sekarang ini dia abaikan begitu saja. "Kamu benar. Belakangan ini saya memang tidak bisa tidur. Hypnos bahkan tidak banyak membantu. Dan kamu tahu siapa pelakunya?" dengan tatapan posesif, Thanatos mengunci iris Manigoldo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Manigoldo menelan ludah, dia benar – benar ingin mengirim dirinya sendiri ke Meikai sekarang juga. Tapi apa gunanya? Toh Thanatos pasti akan segera menyusulnya. "Gue?" bibirnya bergerak takut.

"Tepat!" Entah sejak kapan cosmo sang Dewa Kematian bangkit dari kuburnya. Dan Manigoldo bersumpah, Thanatos yang seperti ini lebih menyeramkan daripada yang dulu saat dirinya dan Pope Sage mengeroyok sang Dewa. "Kamu membuat saya serba salah. Saya tidak bisa tidur jadinya. Sekalinya saya tidur, dimimpipun saya tetap mencari kamu." (based on true fanfiction, hehe. Silahkan baca fic-nya mbak **susu soda gembira** untuk lebih jelasnya, selaku inspirator saya).

(Eaaaa...)

Jika benar ada gelar Dewa Gombal (ini tingkatannya lebih tinggi dari Raja Gombal), sudah dipastikan Dewa berambut hitam kelam ini akan masuk dalam peringkat tiga besar.

"HYPNOS...! BAWA ADEK LOE PULANG SEKARANG JUGA! GUE GAK TAHAN LAGI! SUMPAH!" jeritan sang Cancer membahana keseisi ruangan.

"Busseett... Kepiting alay! Telinga gue budek, tanggung jawab loe!" seru seseorang dari pintu belakang kuil Cancer.

Suara asing dengan cosmo asing tapi lumayan dia kenal, membangkitkan semangat hidup Manigoldo. Secepat kilat, dia segera menghambur memeluk orang asing bersurplice dengan banyak kelopak, tangkai, duri, hingga akar yang melekat padanya itu. "Minos...! Loe penyelamat! Plis, bawa pulang itu Dewa gila dari sini!"

"Woles dong, loe bikin duri mawarnya tambah nancep taukk!" Minos sang orang asing berusaha lepas dari kungkungan binal sang Cancer. "Eh, Tos. Kesini juga loe. Gue pikir Cuma abang gue aja." Griffin itu menyapa saat menyadari ada anak buah Hades yang lain di kuil ini.

Sementara Thanatos hanya mengangkat bahu. "Biasa, kencan."

"Woii! Sejak kapan kita punya hubungan?!" protes Manigoldo tidak terima dari balik punggung Minos.

Thanatos berlagak jadi Dewa congek, "Kencanmu sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Minos yang sedang melepas tangkai mawar dari rambut peraknya.

"Gue?" Minos jadi sumringah. "Biasalah, penuh dengan bunga – bunga." Sang Griffin tertawa narsis.

"Bunga – bunga, atau lemparan bunga?" Dewa Kematian itu terkekeh. "Dasar masokis cinta."

FLASHBACK

"Ngapain kamu kesini?" pemuda rupawan bersurai batu pirus panjang dengan penyiram tanaman ditangan, bertanya ketus kepada sang tamu berambut perak tak tahu malu yang tanpa ba-bi-bu ada didepan kebun mawarnya, tepat dihari Minggu. Terganggu karena kegiatan botaninya diinterupsi.

"Ya ngapel, dong!" sementara sang tamu yang katanya tak tahu malu itu malah tersenyum nista memandang sang pujaan hati.

"Maaf, ya. Pintu kuil saya tertutup untuk kamu. Jadi lebih baik sekarang pergi!" tanpa menurunkan dosis keketusannya, Albafica kembali sibuk menyiram kumpulan mawar beracun miliknya.

Minos malah terkekeh, "Lupa ya. Kuil kamu 'kan gak ada pintunya." Dasar ini hakim satu, giliran sama gebetan juga, pake aku-kamu.

Mendengar itu, tangan sang Pisces gatal ingin melempar salah satu mawarnya tepat kemulut sang hakim. Menghentikan tawa nista yang sangat dibencinya. Besok dia harus menghadap ke Pope, minta dibuatkan pintu baru. Kalau perlu dari baja sekalian, lengkap dengan gembok tujuh susun. "Maksudnya, calon pintu kuil saya tertutup untuk kamu!"

"Gak apa-apa deh, pintu kuilnya tertutup." Minos malah semakin bersemangat. Mau gimana lagi, 'kan semangatnya berbanding terbalik dengan semangat sang Pisces. "Yang penting pintu hatimu tetap terbuka untukku."

(Eaaaa...)

Empat siku – siku muncul didahi Albafica. Cukup sudah, dia menyesal telah menolak ajakan Agasha untuk keliling kota hari ini. "Bicara yang jelas! Ngapain kamu cari saya kesini?"

Minos menggeleng dramatis. "Bukan, kok. Bukan aku yang mencarimu."

Tambah geramlah Albafica mendengarnya. "Jadi maksudmu, saya yang mencari kamu, begitu?!"

"Bukan juga." Menggeleng dramatis lagi, Minos kembali menyangkal. "Tapi cinta yang mempertemukan, dua hati yang berbeda ini (nyanyi)."

(Eaaaa...)

(Bweh! Buat band yang nyanyiin ini, ai lop yu pul dah! Saya gak ketik namanya, takut ditagih royalti #plakk).

'Athena... apa salah saya.' Albafica pundung dipojokkan tamannya sendiri. Belum cukup dengan memiliki murid super kemayu, dia harus kembali dilanda derita dengan kedatangan Judge aneh. 'Lugonis-sensei, tolong saya!"

"Albafica..." tidak paham situasi, Griffin narsis itu malah memanggil sang pujaan hati dengan nada mendayu, meminjam trademark dari iklan biskuit rasa jeruk.

"Apa?" masih ketus teramat sangat, Albafica menjawab dari pojok taman.

"Ayah kamu penjual bunga, ya?" dengan gaya kesemsem, sang hakim neraka mencoba kembali peruntungannya.

Naas, Minos malah mendapat terjangan gratisan dari Bloody Rose yang berkolaborasi dengan Royal Demon Rose. Walhasil terjengkanglah sang hakim dengan penuh luka – luka.

"Saya tidak punya ayah!"

FLASHBACK END

"Udah tahu si Pecinta Mawar itu Cuma punya ayah angkat, main gombal sembarangan lagi. Dasar masokis!" Manigoldo menjitak kepala sang Griffin.

"'Kan gue baru ingat. Seharusnya bilang 'Ayah angkat kamu penjual bunga, ya?' gitu 'kan!" Minos mengelus kepalanya yang sudah benjol dia susun. Benjol pertama akibat terjangan sang pencuri hati, dan yang kedua akibat perbuatan kepiting tak tahu diri.

"Mau mati ditempat loe! Gue aja gak berani macam – macam sama dia! Ayah angkatnya udah meninggal tau!" Manigoldo geleng – geleng kepala.

"Oh, jadi harusnya 'Almarhum ayah angkat kamu penjual bunga, ya?', gitu?"

"Hakim ubanan! Loe mau tau siapa yang bikin ayahnya koit?" Manigoldo sweatdrop saking sweatdropnya (?). Minos dihadapannya menggeleng. "Dia sendiri, bego!"

Minos tidak sanggup bicara lagi.

"Udah sana! Bawa pulang Dewa sialan itu!" Manigoldo mendorong Minos kearah Thanatos yang hanya diam sedari tadi. Tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan pengusiran eksplisit tuan rumah.

Tapi bukannya berbalik pulang, sang hakim malah mengulurkan tangannya kearah sang Cancer. Seolah menagih sesuatu, lengkap dengan naiknya satu alis putih miliknya. "Wani piro?"

Oh Athena, Hades, Zeus, Eyang Subur, siapalah itu, izinkanlah Cancer kece satu ini menggetok kepala silver sang Griffin dengan tiang kuilnya sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa frustasinya. Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Bukan karena Eyang subur yang tidak mengizinkan, tapi karena Manigoldo masih cinta sama kuilnya dan tidak berniat sama sekali dimarahi Saint Cancer sebelum dirinya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menjawab dengan ekspresi wajah paling tidak ikhlas yang dia punya. "Gue comblangin loe nanti ama si Pisces."

"Ahaha... gitu dong!" Minos mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada sang Cancer. "Oke bro, gue pamit. Salam buat ayang gue ya!" dia segera merangkul bahu tubuh manusia Thanatos dan mengajaknya balik badan. Bersiap keluar dari kuil Cancer.

Thanatos menurut saja, meski dia masih ingin mengerjai Manigoldo lebih lama lagi. "Saya pulang." Pamitnya.

"Pergi sana!" sangar, sang pemilik kuil menjawab.

"Besok saya datang lagi."

"OGAH!"

**...**

Shion duduk termenung dalam kuilnya yang sepi oleh perabotan tapi penuh oleh cloth – cloth para Saint, mulai dari bronze sampai silver. Tangannya memain – mainkan pelindung kepala salah satu cloth disana yang telah ia reparasi. Didalam kepala hijaunya masih terpatri jelas percakapannya tadi bersama Saint Cancer yang numpang lewat beberapa menit lalu.

'Anak singa itu lagi kencan sama Rhadamantys. Sisyphus malah gombal – gombalan sama si Kambing. Gue gak mau jadi perusak suasana jadi mending minggat aja.'

"Gombal, ya." Gumamnya. Pemuda Jamir itu meletakkan pelindung kepala dilantai kemudian bertopang dagu menatap dinding Kuil Aries. "Jadi pengen digombal juga." Dia terkekeh. Tapi kemudian menggeleng kuat – kuat menyesali pikiran nista tadi yang sempat mampir dikepalanya. "Sadar, Shion! Kamu itu Saint Athena, kenapa malah mikir yang aneh – aneh! Siapa juga yang mau gombalin kamu? Dasar, Biri – Biri!"

"Shion...! Shion hoii! Ada orang tidak?"

Sang Aries gelagapan seketika begitu monolognya diputus oleh seruan dari luar. Suara itu, suara milik sahabatnya, yang sayangnya membuat ia ingin sekali menjadikan orang itu lebih dari sahabat. Tapi kok tiba – tiba datang? Apa ini yang namanya pucuk dicinta Dohko pun tiba?

"Shion! Saya masuk ya!" suara Dohko sang Libra masih berkumandang diluar, menyadari tidak adanya jawaban.

"Ma-masuk aja, Ko. Tidak dikunci, kok!" balas Shion akhirnya.

"Ya iyala gak dikunci." Dohko plus tawa khasnya muncul dengan pakaian putih pengembaranya, tepat didepan Shion. "Wong gak ada pintunya, gitu."

"Ahaha..." Shion tertawa garing. Dia menepuk sofa disamping tubuhnya, menyuruh tamunya itu untuk duduk. "Ada apa kok kesini?"

"Mau ambil cloth yang dititip Tenma minggu lalu." Dohko duduk ditempat yang dipersilahkan, meluruskan kakinya panjang – panjang, tanda bahwa dia telah berjalan cukup jauh. "Emang itu anak satu belum ngasih tahu? Wah, perlu dihajar kalau begitu."

"Oh, itu." Shion menggaruk rambutnya gugup. "Sudah kok, saya aja yang lupa." Ugh, Shion benar – benar merasa bukan dirinya sekarang. Kedatangan timbangan emas pencuri hati yang tiba – tiba begini, apalagi saat kondisi hatinya telah dikompori, sukses membuatnya agak panik. Dia tidak punya nyali untuk maju duluan, disisi lain, moment berdua seperti sekarang tidak ingin Aries itu sia – siakan. Salahkan dirinya yang suka jaga image.

"Trus, mana nih cloth-nya, Tenma udah nunggu diluar, tuh." Libra berambut coklat itu menepuk bahu sang sahabat.

"I-itu disana." nervous walau disentuh sedikit saja, Shion menunjuk pojok ruang kuilnya, tempat dimana tiga pasang cloth telah tersusun rapi dalam box (?) –nya masing – masing.

"Wah..." Dohko beranjak kearah yang ditunjuk Shion dengan wajah gembira dan takjub yang tiba – tiba. Terpesona dengan hasil kerja sang Aries yang begitu rapi dan dapat diandalkan. "Kamu hebat Shion. Padahal terakhir kali saya lihat, ini udah kayak tumpukan rongsokan." Pemuda Asia itu mengelus salah satu cloth disana. "Jangan – jangan, ayah kamu pereparasi cloth paling hebat didunia, ya?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Diluar perkiraan sang Libra, wajah Shion malah merona seketika. Samar – samar senyum tersipu tersinggung dari ujung bibirnya. 'A-astaga... Dohko kamu...' pikirnya berbunga – bunga.

"Kok tahu?" ucapnya menahan senyum.

Merasa aneh, Dohko menoleh kearah Shion dan terkejut mendapati Aries satu itu malah memasang ekspresi malu – malu domba. Menganalisa dengan cepat, Dohko mengelus belakang lehernya salah tingkah. "Saya gak ada niatan buat gombalin kamu kok, Shion."

"Oh, begitu." Shion pundung. Aura – aura hitam tiba – tiba muncul diatas kepalanya lengkap dengan suara gagak aneh entah dari mana. Jari telunjuknya dia putar – putar dipermukaan sofa lengkap dengan kepala tertunduk juga kedua kaki dipeluk didepan dada. Lengkap sudah kepundungan sang penjaga kuil pertama.

Dohko facepalm, mulai paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Karena risih melihat aura murung sahabatnya itu, sang Libra memberanikan diri menghampiri Shion dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Gak perlu pake gombalan kali." Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Shion, membuat sang pemilik pundak mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya tepat dimata. "Semua orang juga tahu, kalau rasa sayang saya sama kamu sangat besar sampai - sampai gak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata – kata."

(Eaaaa...)

Iris Shion berkaca – kaca (bukan penuh oleh kaca) menatap pemuda yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. Bibirnya bergerak gemetaran, tapi hanya "Do-Dohko." Sajalah yang terlontar keluar.

"Shion." Dohko membalas.

"Dohko." Shion berucap lagi.

"Shion." Dohko membalas lagi.

"Dohko."

"Shion."

"Tenma." Seru suara asing.

"Tenma." Shion mengulang.

"Tenma." Dohko juga ikutan.

"Eh?" pada akhirnya mereka berdua sadar, dan kompak menoleh kearah orang asing yang tiba – tiba masuk kedalam adegan opera sabun mereka. "Tenma?"

Dan benar saja, tepat didepan pintu ruangan dimana mereka berada sekarang, telah hadir bocah pendek berambut coklat dengan senyum salah tingkah yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya gugup ditambah wajah layaknya tomat baru panen. Menyadari kemunculannya dalam situasi dan kondisi yang tidak tepat. "Anu, Dohko. Cloth-nya jadi diambil tidak?"

**...**

"Ma-maaf sekali lagi, Asmita. Saya telah memperingatkannya, tapi dia tidak mau dengar." Aspros membungkuk nyaris sembilan puluh derajat disamping Saint Virgo.

"Saya tidak menyalahkan kamu, Aspros. Hanya saja adikmu itu perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran." Acuh, sang Virgo masih setia dengan posisi meditasinya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan seseorang berkulit gelap dan berwajah mirip Aspros yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri ditengah – tengah kuil keenam.

Gemini Kakak itu membungkuk kembali sebelum beranjak kearah sang adik, dan mencoba memapah tubuh kecoklatan itu. "Maaf sekali lagi. Kali ini apa yang dia katakan?"

Asmita mengangkat bahu, malas mengingat kembali aksi gombal gagal permanen Defteros beberapa menit lalu. "Dia bilang kalau saya dan dia itu sama."

"Sama?" Aspros mengangkat alis kemudian melirik kearah sang adik sambil bergidik. "Apanya yang sama?" dia terkekeh pelan.

"Sama – sama buta. Saya buta penglihatan, dan dia cinta buta sama saya." kalau mata Aspros tidak menipunya, mantan calon Pope itu melihat dengan jelas bahwa Asmita tadi merinding. Kalau Defteros betulan bilang begitu, sudah penulis kasih (Eaaaa...) deh! "Cepat bawa dia pergi, sebelum saya benar – benar membuatnya buta selamanya."

Pria berambut biru panjang itu terkekeh lagi, "Jangan, Asmita. Kalau dia buta, siapa lagi yang akan jadi setannya pulau Kanon?" Aspros menepuk kepala adiknya sebelum berbalik pulang. "Kalau begitu saya pamit. Selamat bermeditasi."

Pemuda blonde pemilik kuil membalas kepergian sang tamu dengan anggukan. Kemudian menghela napas berat. "Menyusahkan saja."

**...**

Kuil kedua nampak kosong. Hanya ada sang penjaga berbadan naudzubillah jangkungnya yang sedang duduk melamun ditemani secangkir teh hijau oleh – oleh dari Saint Pegasus. Ketiga anak asuhnya sedari pagi berlatih bersama seorang Saint Unicorn, dan belum kembali. Walhasil dia dapat menikmati Minggu pagi ini dengan tenang.

Walau dibilang tenang, dia agak merasa kesepian juga. Apalagi sekian menit yang lalu, saat Manigoldo mampir untuk sarapan dan curhat betapa gerahnya dia dikelilingi orang – orang yang sedang kasmaran. Ditambah kemunculan Thanatos dan Minos yang numpang lewat dikuilnya barusan, sudah pasti Saint Cancer dan Pisces tadi mendapat kunjungan tak terlupakan. Juga kehadiran cosmo Dohko yang dia rasakan dari kuil Aries. Shion pasti amat sangat senang.

Belum lagi lengkingan suara Aspros tetangganya yang sedang memarahi Defteros tentang betapa cari-matinya pemuda itu. Menggoda seorang Virgo yang sedang meditasi. Hasgard saja yang punya badan besar sama sekali tidak pernah punya niat senekat itu. Tapi yang aneh, dia malah mendengar tawa sang Gemini Adik, juga celoteh narsisnya yang katanya bangga berbuat begitu. 'Sensasi hantaman sayang dari pujaan hati itu tidak sebanding dengan kenikmatan dunia manapun, eh, Kakak!'. Oh oke, kita dapatkan satu lagi masokis cinta.

Menghela napas lelah, Hasgard mendongak menatap langit biru diatas. Amat biru, sepi tanpa awan. Sepi tanpa burung yang beterbangan. Sepi tanpa angin. Cerminan dengan kesepiannya sekarang ini.

"Aku sendiri..."

(Eaaaa...)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Silahkan sebut saya plin-plan. Dific yang satu saya memasangkan si A dengan si B, tapi dific lain saya malah mengganti pairingnya lagi. Saya memang penggemar multipair, dengan prinsip selama si A bahagia ber-pairing-an sama si B, saya sih hepi – hepi aja bikin fic-nya :D

Gombalannya kurang greget? Maklumlah, saya bukan tipe romantis soalnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, terima kasih saya haturkan kepada pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca fic aneh ini, dan juga yang telah mengapresiasi dalam bentuk apapun. Buat mbak **susu soda gembira**, makasih inspirasinya, mbak. Banyak – banyak bikin fic Thanatos-Manigoldo ya ^^ #semaunya

Sampai jumpa dific saya yang lain~


End file.
